Cafe
by Ratchett-fujoshi-San
Summary: GD and top have been interested in each other for as long as they can remember... So it's up to GD to carry their unborn child, And usher in... A new era for the aryan race.


Chapter one- Cafe  
"I remember wen u walk thru dat doa..."  
The blue-haired writer typed, peering at his MacBook through white rimmed fake hipster glasses without lenses.  
"sat down in dat cheah..."  
He raised a greenish, bleached eyebrow to peer at the chair across from him-  
"the times we shared..."  
Looking around the cafe, he took in the memories of his oval-headed bottom, ordering a nice coffee  
Espresso,  
Double shot.  
"Gdragon..."  
He peered into his cup of coffee through glazed over eyes, puffed from Many a sleepless night.  
~*jingle*€  
..that jingle...  
That jingle was a sign...  
A sign of change.  
He turned to look at the entrance,  
A small male with a crusty weave and a half shaved head entered the cafe...  
"wanna get on guire?"  
T.o.p. Looked into the beady eyes of the feminine male still standing in the doorway, eyeing his chair in the usual spot.  
"...eh?" he exhaled.  
"catch me on fire?" g dragon replied, voice whiny and seductive.  
Fantastic baby played over the P.A... Top hadn't noticed.  
That song theyre love had first spring forth. During the filming, they had begun to notice eachother... As more than friends. One particularily Top in his military gear was making g-dragon squirm in his seat as he grew progressively more and more moist as filming continued.  
Top, at the same time- couldn't help but notice the sultry black gyrating ass of the twerking film producer, he was growing incredibly hard at the same time.  
With each Twerk of the brown stained and jiggling fat he grew more and more painfully hard while sitting in his kingly chair. When the same twerking producer called off shooting, g-dragon got decided to climb into his lap, he approached. Top closes his eyes, waiting for the impact. But she didn't. g dragon took the initiative  
and sheath top inside himself...  
It was then that he knew. He knew.  
And that is how it begins.  
Part one- rendition  
Back at the bistro, top sighed, she put the book he was writing – a green background, covered with a large bubble head girl with a big grin on her face as she run with some musical instrument and her friends by her sides. The top of the bubble headed girl was the title of the comic book, which reads "Miiko." – on the other side of the table and walked right upped to his woman.  
"long time no see," gd screamed through his nostrils.  
"I could say the same for you, pretty. Boy." top spoke up from under his turtleneck.  
"let's take this to my place, and I'll make you feel fantastic baby"  
G-dragon sensually stroked his fingers up and down top's neck...  
"i wouldnts normally, but, because ima fucking pimp I think ima holla atcha girl." top folded his arms, deterrig g.d form any further ministrations. Gd walked to the other direction while Top followed him from behind. His face flushed pink from embarrassment and the snickers that the people inadvertently let out, caused his back to heat more.  
"we have to go somewhere else..." top stammered-  
"and get your hand out of my anus!"  
"fine we will go to your apartment than. you leading the way."  
Gd slowly got up from the cafe chair removed his hand from top and still changed into her usual middle school uniform.  
True live was forming as the winds of change tide  
Chapter 3- serendipity  
Upon exiting the bakery, top ran his fingers through his coarse  
and poorly bleached hair, took in the site of his attractive and feminine friend.  
But something had changed in his dragons usual twinkling orbs, they had gone from tiny slanted and full of life  
To tiny shriveled and dead.  
Top was alarmed something ha changed in his friend.  
Something was... Different  
But he did not put his finge on what could be so alarmingly... Different  
But he knew...  
"daddy touched me."  
Gdragon muttered hoping to cover his fear with his Hawaiian print mottled parka.  
"WHERE! WHERE DID HE TOUCH YOU"  
top grabbed his hand ferociously, leaving bruise marks  
"here..." g dragon trailed a line near his ear and forehead  
"THE BASTARD!"  
top threw g dragon roughly against a wall, scraping his delicate skin till it bled  
"I MAKE HIM PAY!" "NO ONE HURT ME LOVE LIKE THAT!" top accidentally snapped one of GSA fingers in his fury.  
g dragon wiped away dramatic tears and snot from his reddened face  
"l-love...?!" he stumbled,  
Tops ears redden. "I did not mean to say that! B-Baka! It's not like I like you or anything..."  
"I pretend I didn't hear anything.." g dragon giggled.  
Top flushed red like a fresh boil.. Or a ripe cherry tomato.  
"he worry about me... He wants to pretect me..." g dragn thinks to himself, smile like a jackal plastering his face. "I cannot wait to get him to my apartment and show him my lamp collection... G dragon smiled to himself."  
As they walked together in the snow, they made many new memories along the way... And the deeper they dove into eachothers milky voices, the more the old ones seemed to dissappear. Like senguri taeyang and that minji look alike...  
But most of all.. Like that diner. Where they walked through that door  
Sat down in that chair  
All of it Fading into oblivion like their old .memories...  
Partition 5- KNOCKOUT!  
G dragon felt cold hands around her waists, lifting her easily into a standing position. "we are here, top said, "did you bring protection?"  
G dragon had been drinking heavily the entire walk there. He slurred, "don't worry... At night all the bacteria go to sleep"  
Top blinked quizzically  
"but I can't get pregnant"  
"all the better g dragon said through half lidded eyes"  
Bulging black orbs met nonexistent slits as top pulled his lover in closer.  
He sumptuously shoved his tongue as far as he could down top's ear canal, hoping to arouse him.  
At the same time top fished his hands down gdragons garbage bag pants to grasp at his small and pert globes.  
"it looks like this is double double"  
"double double combo" gd moaned  
Before he knew it Gds ass out of his hands and g dragon is on his knees giving him a blowjob.  
"oh god!"  
"bonkigaeyou" gd sluped around the tip and yanked at the base with his small and feminine hands.  
"wh-  
When did you dress like a schoolteacher,,?!"  
Gd replied by taking all 4.5 inches of tops glorious earthshaking dick into his mouth.  
"THAT IS MY FETTIIISSSSHHH~!" top came hard- ribbons of white spewing all over his face like hot milk.  
But he was still hard!  
"looks like it's time for your lasson top... No maor slepping in class...  
Or spewing for that matter.."  
He pushed top down into the couch and straddle his skinny thigh  
"until teacher is finish with you."  
Gd try keeping his liquor down  
But he feel tipsy like ant jemima and it was not even noon yet.  
"I don't know how this escalate into teaher fetish porn but I am okie-dokie!" top contorted, giving an invisible camera a thumb sup.  
Gd sat down taking the long endless feeling shaft into his minuscule pink rosebud.  
"I feel the tension!" gd stuttered amaZed.  
"do you remember when we were living like kings and quens?"  
Top look up into his lovers squinty marbles losing himself in their depth.  
Ad with that he came... All over tops ceiling.  
Was Gud. Said uncel dolan, balls deep in top from behind still.  
Wuz duck all along!' top cried.  
"no bbt I am still here I luv u 5 ever" gd fell asleep on top of him.  
Section 8- blackest knight  
Gd woke up in the morning with his nipple in tops mouth still from the night before.  
"stop it top you are not a baby."  
He gently woke him.  
"goo goo ga ga" top mumbled, waking with his hair in a nest atop his forehead.  
"Baka let go of me or I am going to be late to fashion school!"  
Gd worked his boob out o tops mouth and went to the kitchen. Where he brushedhisteethandcombedhish airandtookashitandwashedhisf aceandcombedhisbackandmowedt helawnandchokedthechicken and ten put on his leggings and ran out of the door with the toast in his mouth!  
On his way to class he run into a tall man with broad shoulders, he fell to the ground panties with teddy bears exposed for all to see cause his skirt pooped up!  
His toast are all jumbled down into garbage and his heade landed straight onto the floor. Gd rises his head to the left as he see Top looking at confusedly at him, but he still put his usual smile on his face.  
"TOP SENPAI YOU GO HERE?!"  
"I was here all along... Before time itself  
Watched you grow"  
And with the single first cherry blossom petel of spring falling on them, young love blossommed.  
AmaZing what can start at the local mcdonald... When you walk thru a door  
An sit down in that chair.  
*~the end~*


End file.
